


Puppy Chow

by Kameiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: She just wants to finish up her night shift at her job, and avoid watching the barking and snarling fight between two overly hairy men.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	Puppy Chow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



“Another late night. Just my luck.” A young veterinarian woman with short-brown hair and tired brown eyes s in the back of her workplace, talking to herself while feeding all the boarded animals. Starting with the larger dogs, and while she’s pouring the food into the bowls, she’s contemplating why she even took this shift.

She lets out a frustrated growl when the bottom of the bag splits open, causing all the good to scatter across the floor. “Why did I volunteer to feed the animals this late? Oh yeah, because of all the animals coming in lately due to strange attacks around the city!” She grabs a broom and dustpan from the cleaning closet.

“People really need to start not leaving their pets unsupervised and not letting them wander the streets where feral animals are sinking their teeth into whoever can fill their bellies, because of their hunger!” She’s glad no one can hear her talking to herself, other than the dogs, of course. They pay no mind to her as she rambles and cleans. She looks up with envy at how carefree they are with their yawning and sleepily curled up into their cinnamon position. 

“I mean, the owners coming in with the patients and claiming hawks and eagles are sinking their talons into their pet’s sides, which is causing massive blood loss, which is absurd. The dogs are twice the size of a regular country hawk, and there are no eagles in this area. Something else is attacking the bigger animals. Then there’s the fact their owners that are coming to pick up their boarded animals look like they’re coming out of a dog fight. Some with stitches and bruises around the neck. What on-“ Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. She jumps up and quickly runs to the medical room to get a tranquilizer gun. She Shakely loads it up.

“I have to be brave. Have to be stupidly brave.” She pokes her head out the door and hears someone moving around the area where the cats are kept. She can hear them crying and letting out hisses. “No! Leave the cats alone!” She dashes out and with full speed she rushes into the cat boarding room and points her gun at the intruder. “Stay where you are! I am armed and will put your ass to sleep in a matter of seconds!”

The thing in the shadows turned into her, staring with their beady yellow eyes, drool dripping from their fangs, and blood coming out of many laceration marks on their very furry body…she doubles back to the fangs when her mind catches up. She starts screaming when he makes a move towards her, clawed hand with brown fur around the wrists making a grab. Quickly she fires her gun at the monster, hitting…him..?...straight in the chest. He grabs the dart and pulls it out. He throws it to the ground and makes a move for her again. She had time to reload with the distraction and hits him again. He doesn’t stop advancing and she doesn’t stop her attacks, eventually she’s cornered with no where to go. He slaps the gun out of her hands and grabs her wrist. She screams again.

He covers her mouth. “Will you stop screaming!” He snarls and grunts when she knees him in the gut. “That tickled.” She goes to knee him again but stops her in time before his family jewels get neutered.

She sobs and begs for him not to hurt her. “What? I am not going to hurt you, sweetheart.” He uncovers her mouth. “Where’s your office? Medical cabinet? I need you to sit down and patch me up before I faint. See, I got into a fight with another wolf pack and I am…losing a lot of blood, because of you finding me before I could…could.” His vision starts to spin, more blood is dripping on the ground and on the woman’s hands. “Sorry….I don’t mean to get you dirty.” He faints in front of her, his form shifting into a young man with black hair that matches his fur, and she catches a glimpse of his eyes still being yellow, his natural eye color.

She’s trying to pull herself together. Hard to when her hands are covered in blood, every animal in the room is barking and hissing, and a monster is bleeding to death on her floor. “Oh, God! I didn’t sign up for this! Oh my God! Oh my God! I need to get rid of this man’s body! I need to call the sheriff! Animal control! A priest! I need to stop talking myself into what I need to do and just do it!” She goes for her bag that she left in the office and dials the emergency number to only have it knocked out of her hands by an angry purple eyed man with blonde hair. “Oh no! Not another one! Get away from me!” She runs out the door and passes the open door to see the guy is gone.

The Purple-Eyed man licks his lips and makes his way after the vet. He only came in here after the pack leader, but a free snack with lots of animals in here? Drowns out the silence. He goes to attack her to only be tackled from behind by the injured man. He tells her to run. She doesn’t think twice before locking herself in her office. She hides under her desk and starts praying asking for this nightmare to be over, and wake up in her apartment, coffee in hand and reading tomorrow’s newspaper talking about happy news and not how two inhuman animals are tearing up her office with their blood and barking! She can definitely hear them struggling and fighting out there.

“Please kill each other. Please kill each other.” She presses her hands over her ears, wanting to drown out the nasty growling. Then the whimpers start. Her door is forced open and the injured wolf crashes into her desk. She covers her mouth to stop the sounds coming out. There are footsteps and something in the others voice telling everyone that he will always be the strongest in the pack, and no other leader is going to prove him wrong. He dares him to try and invade his territory again. He spits on him and leaves him there to die, not bothering with the woman.

“Damn, you two didn’t kill each other.” She places her hands-on top of the desk to see he’s back in human form and groaning in pain, asking for help. No, begging her to help him. She looks into his eyes to see the life is slowly starting to drain with each cough. She feels for him and a pang of guilt seeps through her heart, making it skip a beat. Taking a breath she runs out of the room to the medical area, ignoring the cries for her to come back from the animal. She pulls out antiseptic, syringes, sewing supplies, and a couple of blood packs. She’s going to have a hard time explaining to her co-worker’s tomorrow morning why several donor bags of blood are gone, but she’ll tell them a big horse needed a blood transfusion due to an emergency. Paperwork can be filled out in the morning; she has a life to save right now.

He’s about to give up when there’s no sign of her return. “Great. Another human…I scared off. Probably thinks I am the one hurting the animals that come in here.” He lets out another raspy cough. This is how he’s going to die, right? Go straight to Hell for being an abomination because he sure as hell Heaven doesn’t want him. Laughing at the irony of it all he fails to see the angel in front of him telling him everything’s going to be ok as he passes out.

When he wakes up he finds himself lying on an exam table. He’s naked save for bandages wrapped around his injuries. He tries to sit up, howls out in pain when he finds that he can’t move. “Damnit.” He lies back down and stares at the dim overhead lamp above him, thinking about how she saved him. “You could’ve left me to die.”

“But I didn’t. I took an oath to protect the animal species of this planet and you’re said animal species on both fronts.” She makes herself known in the light. A frown crosses her features, and her arms are crossed. “I’ll need to check your blood pressure in a bit. So please try not to move or claw my face when I do so. Oh, and stay away from my animals. I am already getting ones with bizarre markings waltzing in here. I don’t need you to try and eat them too.”

He lets out a coughing laugh. “You think those oversized dogs are from us? Sweetheart, those oversized dogs are us….” She stares at him. “On a good day. You catch them on good days. The human ones that come to pick up their actual pets are the dogs you’ve been treating. Nice work fixing up my friends. I knew I came to the right place.”

“Woah, woah. Back up a second. You’re telling me these bird attacks are from other dogs?” She’s not going back to discussing the animal-hybrids she’s been tending to. She also doesn’t want to know if any of her big dog patients are the “on a good day” ones that are currently sleeping in their kennels.

He shrugs and gives her an apologetic smile. “I don’t have an answer for everything.” She smacks him in the shoulder. “Ow! Hey! I am injured here!?”

“And you bled all over my floor and your monster friend crashed my place of establishment! I can’t let anyone in the lobby tomorrow! Ugh! You know how much paperwork and emails I have to fill out tomorrow to let my workers know to stay home?” Not really a hassle, but pet owners will need to still come by tomorrow to get their pets, pick up medicine, have their appointments, and so many other things that have now been dented. Unbelievable here. She also needs some sleep! “You’re going to be on janitor duty when you’re healed! And that’s another thing! How am I going to hide you?”

“I heal fast. I’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow mid-morning and I’ll make a few calls right now to have a cleaning crew here in ten minutes if you let me. May I use your cellphone?” She’s skeptical but doesn’t complain. She lets him use her phone after finding it covered in blood. “Sorry. I’ll buy you a new one of these.”

After the call is made, he tells her to cover the doors with anything she can so no one will see that they’re here. Lucky the number of animals here cover up any sent his dog forms carry off. Once everything is tarped up she returns to find him sitting up and in less pain. “I want to say my drugs are letting you sit like this.”

“If it makes you happy I will.” He takes a look at her to see the curiousness. “I’ll save you the trouble of asking. Yes, I am a werewolf. Yes, I can shapeshift into a dog on a good night. No, there’s no full moon out tonight. I do it on will. You just happened to meet a rival of mine that wanted to show they’re better than me.” She mocks him by asking him how that worked out for him. “Obviously, I didn’t win, but I am alive, thanks to you, sweetheart.”

“I will euthanize you if you call me that again…with silver.” She points to her office where a silver letter opener lays in the holder.

He rolls her eyes. “You watch too many monster movies. Silver wouldn’t kill me. Well, if your opener is sharp enough it might.” He moves his legs to where he’s dangling them off the table. “My friends should be here any minute. If you wish to hide somewhere, I wouldn’t blame you and nobody will be offended.”

As promised, the pack shows up with tools and supplies to fix the mess, even the broken glass window. She turns to him and gives him a look when he wiggles his eyebrows at her. “You expecting me to thank you? You started this mess.”

“I can offer my serious gratitude by taking you out to dinner, assuming you haven’t eaten yet.” He eyes her lunchbox in the refrigerator in the breakroom. She gives him a puzzling look to how he knows about her lunch. “Sense of smell is abnormally strong. I didn’t know you liked diced cucumbers with honey mustard dressing.”

“It’s a guilty pleasure.” She goes to get her bag without a second glance, pulling out the said dish and opens the container, offering some to the wolf. “Want some? Or are you strictly a carnivore?”

“Is this your way of saying ‘yes’ to my date?” He quirked an eyebrow in interest. A dinner date consisted of a half-assed salad. Not the worse things to end the night with. He takes a cucumber and dips it in the mustard contents. Crunchy and not fulfilling to end his rumbling stomach, but if this counts as a semi-date, he’ll take it like he said.

“Sort of. Depends on how the construction goes.” She turns in time to hear the sound of a buzz saw and hammers. She frowns at the loud noises. “The animals are going to get scared. They should stop what they’re doing and come back in the morning. I don’t mind going through the stress just to make sure everyone in the back is well taken care of.”

“Hm, you’re right. I didn’t think of that.” She’s too embarrassed for not thinking it sooner herself. He calls off the ones that makes noise to tell them to finish when the sun rises. They question him. He shrugs in uneasiness and points to the boarded animals. Understanding came upon them after seeing the tucked under tails and flat ears. Not wanting to upset any balance they took their leave after placing a tarp over the window panes. He turns to look at her to get a positive approval rating. 

“Thank you.” She leans in and plants a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away before he could nip back at hers. “Not yet.” She winks. “You have to take me out to dinner tomorrow night, but on one condition.”

He blinks at her in surprise, stealing a cucumber drenched in dressing out of her fingertips and pops it in his mouth, making a cheeky noise. She shakes her head at his flirtatious behavior.

“No butcher shops.” She gives him a stern look to his blinking confused eyes. “I mean it.”

“Deal.” He laughs and brings her back in for a round two kiss.


End file.
